The invention relates to a component, particularly a Giant Magnet-Resistor device, consisting of at least                A component cell that includes at least two connection elements that end in an essentially straight function connection element, and        A capacitor unit mounted on both connection elements.        
A Giant Magnet-Resistor (GMR) module consists of a GMR cell with two essentially straight connection elements. A capacitor is connected to both connection elements.
The disadvantage is that this connection system, particularly during connection of the straight connection elements with other parts and elements of the overall system with other parts and elements, is subjected to forces that may lead to destruction of the connections or of parts of the connection system. Since the GMR cell is relatively small geometrically, it may be the first active element to be destroyed.